


Crossroads of Destinies

by mhei_lynn



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aang does not have avatar powers, Aang is only an airbender, Aged-Up Character(s), the gaang are all 16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhei_lynn/pseuds/mhei_lynn
Summary: the gaang in the bnha universe
Comments: 16
Kudos: 82





	Crossroads of Destinies

_Tattoos? Or maybe it’s part of a mutation?’_ Ishiyama Ken stared at the bald kid through the screen. The examinee had a large blue arrow on his head and it seems like there were more on his arms and legs. _‘His quirk looks like an emitter though…’_

The examinee jumped around the two-pointer, seemingly dancing with the air. The air started swirling into his hands, forming into a rolling ball. The kid threw it at the robot, making it fall and letting him earn another two points.

Ken smiled. _‘He’s agile and has good control of his quirk but…’_ He watched as the kid blew out flying debris out of the other examinees. He seemed to be talking to the other examinees, Ken assumed he was asking if they were okay. _‘But that shouldn’t be the only quality of a hero’_

The teacher smiled once more, the kid was going to be a fine hero.

* * *

Kayama Nemuri looked at the screen puzzled. Present Mic was explaining the context of the exam and this girl was doing jumping jacks? Nemuri understands the passion of the youth, she truly does! But it would do the kid no good if she got exhausted before the exams even started.

As usual Present Mic started the exam with no countdown, confusing the examinees. Nemuri went back to observing the girl, who was now covered in sweat, curious as to what her plans were. The girl smiled as she used her quirk to lift her sweat, creating a small ball of water. Nemuri smirked, _smart;_ in the real world you wouldn’t always have an advantage, you would have to make these opportunities yourself.

The girl went on with the exam, using the water to slice the robots’ weak parts or turning it into small ice shards firing it away at the robots.

Nemuri wished the girl would get in, there were still too few women in this industry dammit.

* * *

If Maijima Higari were to describe what was in front of him, he would say _“Imagine a middle schooler who watches too much TV and read too much manga had a free reign to build anything”._ That was the description he would give for La Sokka and his inventions.

From the kid’s mecha robot to his lightsabers and his knuckledusters with mini rockets, everything was completely and utterly ridiculous. _But it works._

The robot functioned more smoothly than any of the villain bots from the Hero course entrance exam. The lightsaber worked well despite being built with junk. And the knuckledusters were compact and inconspicuous but the rockets were extremely gaudy.

He’s gonna have to work on getting rid of his err- _‘very specific aesthetic and taste’_ when he enrolls here.

* * *

Kan Sekijiro looked at the scoreboard on the screen, so far the number one was Bakugou Katsuki who already had 68 Villain points and was still gaining more… He scrolled down looking for the last placer currently, they had… zero points?!

He looked at the screen again, looking for the said examinee with no score. He found her at a large clear opening. She was just standing there still, Sekijiro frowned _‘honestly kids like her shouldn’t have bothered applying if they weren’t even going to do anything’._ The robots, even the large zero pointers, were slowly walking towards her and yet she still wasn’t doing anything.

_“60 seconds remaining”_

The androgynous robotic voice boomed throughout the fake city, different examinees panicking to gather some last-minute points. The girl had finally moved, doing some light stretches. Sekijiro frowned again, _‘Even if she could destroy some of the robots now, there is no way she’ll get enough points in one m-’_

The girl’s fist hit the ground, the earth trembled and the land that robots stood on collapsed under them, quickly getting destroyed.

In one minute it was over, it didn’t matter if it was a three-pointer or a zero pointer, every single one was crushed beneath the ground, _all in one minute._

Sekijiro looked at the girl’s score, “Rank 2, 76 points”. Dear God, please be Aizawa’s student, he thought as he stared at the potentially troublesome student.

* * *

Inui Ryo looked at the screen amused, staring at the recommendation examinees. A large student seemingly kept trying to converse with Endeavor’s son, who only ignores him. On the other side, Governer Ozai’s son was glaring at the son of the number 2 pro hero’s son, seemingly sizing him up.

Ryo shuffled through the application forms, looking up the names of the three. Yoarashi Inasa, Todoroki Shouto, and Agni Zuko all got placed in the same batch. He stared at the latter two, Ryo wondered how likely it was to have two people have the exact same scar on the exact same part of their face and be on the same place at the same time.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The exam ended with Yoarashi with getting the highest score, Todoroki in 2nd, and Agni angrily trailing behind him. The latter was aflame but he didn’t seem to mind, treating it as if it was a usual occurrence.

Perhaps Ryo should suggest counselling with all three. Yoarashi seemed perfectly fine until the exam happened and his mood had seemingly dropped, Todoroki’s extremely aloof attitude was slightly concerning and Agni seemed to have some anger issues.

Inui Ryo reminded himself to keep an eye at this three.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me down the comments or at my twt @mhei_lynn
> 
> Now, do I have still so many fics that I haven’t finished writing? Absolutely  
> Am I still gonna write another fic? Also absolutely  
> I actually only watched avatar for the first time this January, so I am absolutely late to the party. I loved it obviously. And with any fandom, I join I check if it has any crossover fics with another fandom I’m in, BNHA, and there’s not a lot so I wrote my one (because I can’t convince my friend to write one for me, she’s busy with her KHR x BNHA fic)
> 
> Also, aside from Toph, no one else seems to have a last name so I borrowed some  
> Aang Wan - The first avatar but I never watched LOK so what do I know  
> Katara and Sokka La- La is the ocean spirit in the cartoon  
> Zuko Agni - Agni is always seemed to be the name they used in other fics so why not?
> 
> Also, Aang only has airbending as his quirk (since people don't really have multiple quirks)  
> Waterbending healing and redirecting lightning doesn't exist because yeah


End file.
